Angeles y  DEMONIOS!
by font dial 99
Summary: Luffy es un demonio que cuando se propone algo es verdederamente terco y mas cuando se trata de cierta chica testadura con lindos ojos...


NO te dejare hacerle daño a la niña-dijo Nami un ángel de grandes alas y vestido blanco largo

- como si te hiciera caso angelito-dijo Luffy un demonio de alas de murciélago, sin camisa solo con un pantalón de cuero parecido a los que tienen los motociclistas

-pero ella es inocente y al no cometer pecado alguno ella no debe merecer castigos-respondió Nami

-Jaj mira no me pueden hacer nada por romper reglas ya estoy en el infierno ?que pueden hacer?-dijo Luffy riéndose

-pues no se pero ella no tiene la culpa no le quites a su abuela-dijo Nami apuntando hacia una niña que jugaba con un conejo azul

-¿y que vas a hacer si no hago lo que dices?-dijo Luffy acercándose a ella

-tal vez te ataque-dijo Nami

-¿tu? solo lo dejare pasar esta vez porque me hiciste reír y porque eres linda-dijo Luffy acercándose a su cara

-te podrías alejar por favor-dijo Nami pues su cara estaba muy cerca de ella

-ahora que te miro de cerca eres muy guapa-dijo Luffy cada vez más cerca de ella

Luffy se acerco a ella la tomo de la espalda y la beso

-¿QUE HACES?- dijo bueno, grito Nami

-pues te di el beso del demonio pero no sirvió-dijo Luffy

-claro que no sirve ese se da cuando una persona acabada de cometer un pecado-dijo Nami

-yo pensé que estabas cometiendo un pecado-dijo Luffy quien gracias a sus alas se había podido acostar en el aire como si tuviera una hamaca

-¿ cual proteger a una niña?-dijo Nami cruzándose de brazos

-no desear estar conmigo ósea lujuria-dijo Luffy seductoramente mirándola a ella

-sigue sonando Monkey D.-dijo Nami

-Ja si claro bueno tengo que hacer maldades por ahí -dijo Luffy

-¿como te diviertes haciendo eso?-dijo Nami

-pues me rio de las caídas de la gente aaa y también de sus caras cuando están de "o por dios voy a morir "dijo Luffy con sus dos manos en la cara –pero mi pregunta es ¿como ustedes disfrutan lo que hace?-dijo Luffy quien ya estaba sentado en la nada

-pues para nosotros las de felicidad de las personas son más que suficiente-dijo Nami

-si claro, pues bueno tengo que arrojarle una botella de agua acierto cantante de pop-dijo Luffy- así que adiós preciosa-dijo Luffy

-muérete-dijo Nami

-demasiado tarde-sonrió Luffy quien ya estaba despareciendo

-como lo detesto-dijo Nami-"acéptalo es lindo"-dijo una voz interna en ella

-como siga con estos pensamientos seré un demonio-dijo Nami

-pero bueno tengo que ir a salvar una vida-dijo Nami viendo la hoja del horario que le dieron

3 vidas después ,1 botella de agua y 178 caídas alrededor del mundo

-a que cansancio -dijo Nami quien ya se estaba acostando en su nube

-Hola-dijo Luffy quien estaba a su lado viéndola

-Hola Luffy ...!LUFFY!-dijo Nami quien se levanto de la nube rápidamente y camino como cangrejo hatsa golperar la pared

-jajaaj tu de verdad me matas de la...risa oye no sabía que los ángeles se visitieran tan provocativamente a veces-dijo Luffy mirando la pijama de Nami

Que solo consistía en una blusa de tirantes con encaje blanco y unos shorts cortos

-bueno es mi pijama y quítate de mi nube que tengo sueño acosador-dijo Nami enojada ,irritada y con el corazón palpitante

-pero es muy suave y además yo también estoy cansado -dijo Luffy quien se acostó nuevamente en su cama

-ja no me molesta dijo Nami quien se puso de espalda contra espalda (la nube era de una cama tamaño king)

Luffy se volteo y la abrazo por la espalda

-eso tampoco-dijo Nami tratando de controlar sus emociones

Luffy empezó a besarle el cuello, Nami sintió unas series de corrientes eléctricas en su espalda y su cabeza empezó a formar pensamientos non santos

-eso un poco-dijo Nami infantilmente

-pues déjame fastidiarte mas-dijo Luffy en su oreja

"No Nami no nononono y no no lo hagas ya no podrías seguir siendo un ángel pero no no caigas en la tentación su conciencia empezó a hablarle

-mmjj-fue un gemido (segun yo :P) que salió de la boca de Nami ,aunque no lo aceptara tener su lengua en su cuello se sentía verdaderamente bien

Luffy no se detuvo en su cuello se puso arriba de ella para poder tener más acceso ,una mano traviesa recorrió el muslo de la joven llevando a la joven al limite su corazón palpitaba y su mente no reaccionaba solo sentía a Luffy solo a el y a nadie mas

Nami no lo pensó dos veces y lo beso suave y luego con intensidad

Luffy al sentir su contacto abrió inmensamente los ojos sabiendo la terrible consecuencia a lo que eso puede llevar .Nami se convertiría en un demonio ya era tarde para reaccionar Luffy solo cerró los ojos e intensifico el beso

Se separaron solo por falta de oxigeno cuando Luffy abrió los ojos vio a la nueva Nami una chica con pelo largo que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda que solo tenía un bikini rojo con unos shorts cortos y alas de murciélago

-Nami...-

-shh se que fue una estupidez pero se que va a valer la pena-dijo Nmai

-no es que ahora eres más sexy-dio Luffy

-a ¿me estas decidiendo que era fea?-dijo Nami ligeramente indignada

-no solo que hora aprecio mas tus atributos -dijo Luffy para luego sonreir

Nami volteo a ver su nuevo cuerpo era... no era ella era grande curvas MUUCHAS CURVAS en eso noto que Luffy se estaba sonrojando Nami sonrió y se le ocurrió un gran plan

-A MIRA MI PECHO ES ENORME-dijo llevando una mano a el

Luffy se sonrojo a más no poder pues se le quedo mirando tan fijamente a esa zona

-jajjaaj-se rio Nami

-¿de que te ríes?-dijo Luffy

-de tu cara -dijo Nami

-pues la broma fue para ti por que es la primera vez que veo a unh pecho fijamente yu no me golpean-dijo Luffy sonriendo

-a si-dijo Nami para después propinarle 2 coscorrones

-Nami sabes no soy de las personas que no golpean a mujeres claro si me provocan -dijo Luffy

-a pero tú no lo harás conmigo-dijo Nami

-¿por qué?-dijo Luffy

Nami puso cara de niña saco el pecho y su trasero y puso sus brazos justo abajo de su pecho

-porque eso es ecchii~3-dijo Nami

Luffy no se contuvo la aventó en la cama y empezó a desabrochar el bikini...


End file.
